pennyonmarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Season 2
February 18, 2019 April 8, 2019 2019 – 2020 |finale= Episode 26 |finale date= March 5, 2019 April 19, 2019 2019 – 2020 |releases= March 19, 2020 (DVD) |previous= Season 1 |next= Season 3 }} Season 2 of Penny on M.A.R.S. was announced on April 10, 2018 during the press conference of the first season. It premiered on February 18, 2019 in the UK and on April 8, 2019 in Italy.Penny on M.A.R.S. Italy licensing It has a total of 10 episodes. Plot After the revelation of her real identity, Penny will have to regain the trust of her friends and Sebastian. Meanwhile, at M.A.R.S. it's always time for challenges: there will be a new school competition, the 2-Good, which will rise new unexpected friendships and bring the winners to a real talent show. Penny will have to work together with Sasha and Sebastian with Lucy. Camilla instead will be paired with a new guy, Tom, who will immediately conquer her heart but will hide some secrets. In the meantime, Penny will be able to rebuild her long-desired relationship with her father and will become friends with Pete, a crafty child who lived in an orphanage, which will lead her to grow as an artist but above all as a person. New friendships, loves and plots will lead to numerous twists and many unexpected moments that will subvert the balance. Cast Recurring Cast *Merissa Porter as Bakìa *Hanna Hefner as Debbie Cornish *Ben Richards as Freddy Wolf *Charlie Gardner as Mitch Storm *Michael Rodgers as Bruce Gold *Melanie Grey as Miss Tosca Bauer *Yonv Joseph as Mr Sean McDougal *William Kenning as Mr Roberto Piccolo *Nathalie Rapti Gomez as Mrs Ella Johnson *Arianna Di Claudio as Arianna Rossi *Mauro Cipriani as Head physician Episodes #A New Friend #Tom's Real Identity #Mom, Meet Dad #The Unexpected Kiss #The Proof #The Mural #Birthday Party #Pete's Song #The Trap #The 2-Good Songs *'Timeless' (Olivia-Mai Barrett and Ryan Dean) *'You Rock the Roll' (Jack Christou and Shannon Gaskin) *'You're Beautiful' (Finlay MacMillan and Jessica Alexander) *'All for One' (Olivia-Mai Barrett, Shannon Gaskin, Finlay MacMillan, Olivia Chan and Damien Walsh) Trivia *In this season, Luke Walsh couldn't play Mike Weber as he was in the Rock of Ages UK Tour.Rock of Ages UK with Luke Walsh His brother Damien, who played Nick Weber in Season 1, plays now both twins.Damien Walsh on Penny on M.A.R.S. 2 *The script was sent to the cast on July 13, 2018. *The cast reunited in Milan on July 26, 2018. *The cast had the first table read on July 31, 2018. *Shannon Gaskin and Jack Christou recorded You Rock the Roll on August 6 and 7. *Damien Walsh, Olivia Chan and Arianna Di Claudio recorded All for One on August 7. *On August 8 and 9, there were dance rehearsals. *Filming for this season began on August 21, 2018Damien Walsh: "First day on set" and ended on October 5, 2018.Claudio Norza: "End of shooting" *Jack Christou recorded a new version of a song on September 22.Jack Christou: "Excited to be hitting the studio today" *On October 5, 2018 the cast had a promotional photoshoot. The following day, they shot some promotional clips. *From October 8 to 13, 2018, Olivia-Mai Barrett and Ryan Dean recorded the videoclip of Timeless at the M.A.R.S. theater.Post by Ruichi Xu, director and choreographer of the videoclip *Unlike the previous season, this one premiered first in the UK and later in Italy. *This season introduces 2 new main characters: Pete and Tom. **On the other hand, Raul Storm leaves the show. Video Gallery References Category:Seasons